


You Dont Understand Me

by faginet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, emo michael mell, generous P O U R, this is a trash fic i wrote in like twenty minutes for the laughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faginet/pseuds/faginet
Summary: michael mell is gay trans and in love with his best friend. everyone hates him except for jeremy, and he feels like he cant live without telling him any longer. what will happen??this is NOT a crack fic this is entirely serious and should be critiqued as such.





	You Dont Understand Me

You Don’t Understand Me: a be more chill fic

 

On one cold dark morning micale mell woke up crying. He we nt to sleep crying that night before too, and he was crying the entire time he was sleeping and he woke up crying. He was so fuckig depressed. “Im so depressed” he said, in a filipino accent. 

 

Then, his phone set off a text message alarm trill sound. It was loud and he hated it (but not as much as he hated himself and his woman hips). He looked at the screen. It was jere-bear!

 

Jeremy heere was the love of his life and michael masturbated to him every night. He loved him so much and jeremy supported him whenever he could. He even bought him a pierce the Veeil sweater for christmas last year! Tht was the good music, not that bullshit that jake dillinger liked. 

 

He hated jake dillinger. Jake liked girls with big tits and michael was gay so he didnt like that. Micael had a patch on his jacket that was the gay pride flag because he was gay. Rich once asked him about it and michael cried. He didnt like rich. Rich talked to him and he didnt like that.

 

Anyays back to jeremys text. Jeremy texyerd: Hey you big boy are you up when are you picking me up for scool?

 

michL blushed. He texted back: ill be there in five!

 

Michael then got ready. He put on his binder and his lace panties (jeremy once said he likes lace) and washed the tears from his face. He put on his asking alexandria shirt and his ripped jeans and his doc martens with red and black checkered laces. Then he straightened his wavy philipino hair and put on his glasses that he painted the sides to look like the spanish flag on. He smashed his fist into the bathroom mirror (because he hated himself) and then left the house to go pick up jeremy.

 

He got in his ugly pt cruiser and plugged HIs phone. He put on some music and sped to jeremys house. He stopped in front of jeremys house. He waited in front of jeremys house. For jeremy. Finally, jeremy emerged, pants at his knees. Silly jeremy, he was clearly jacking off before michale came over. Michael chuckled and blushed agauin.

 

When jeremy got in the car he said “my dad still doesnt have any pants on”

 

Michael sighed. “Maybe we should get him some later”

 

“No,” jeremy said. “I dont give a shit about my dad.”

 

“Okay” michael said and they went to school. 

 

They got to school right as the bell rang. “SHIT!!!!” they explaimed in unison. They both ran to the doors of the school but they got locked by the janitor immediately in their faces. The janitor laughed from behind the glass doors and turned around to walk down the locker hallway.

 

Michael tried to keep himself from crying but he couldnt help it. The janitor was so mean to him, they called him a loser behind his back, he knew it. He sobbed daintily and ran back to his car. Jeremy ran after him.

 

“Michael, whats wrong?” jeremy asked, nose catching in the sunlight. He was a beautiful baby boy. “Did your dad talk to you again?”

 

“No, he didnt talk to me last night, i just feel like evrybody at this school hates me.” michael snifffled.

 

“Why do you think they hate you? Is it because youre trans?”

 

“I think its because they just hate how i wear asking alexandria shirts all the time and they can see my cuts on my wrists. Brooke asked if she could see them and i didnt want her to but she didnt say sorry enough so i went asway cruing and i hate everybody in this school.”

 

“Aw michael baby you shouldne be so sad, im here.”

 

“Yes you are youre  _ heere _ lol” michael said, emphasising each letter in “lol” flamboyantly because he was gay.

 

Jerefe laughed and hugged michale. They then ditched and went to seven eleven to get slushies. Jeremy went to the bathroom to jack off while micale paid for their drinks at the front counter. The cashier was a nice girl with blue hair. “Hey kid,” she said behind half lidded eyes. “How was your big pour from last time?”

 

Michael was confused for a second but 

then he got it. “Oh youre the girl that gave me a generous P O U R last time! It was fantastic i put it on my snapchat story!”

 

The girl laughed sexily, michael started to get uncomfortble. “Hey, do you wanna get out of here? I have a pound of weed in my car we can go smoke some bowls”

 

Michel wanted to say no but he didnt know how. He started to panic. Just then, jeremy burst through the bathroom door with his fly fully zipped, yelling at the generous pour girl. “You stay away from michael you sick fuck!” he screamed. He pulled mighecl by his arm out the door but not before michael grabbed their slushies in his gentle tan hands.

 

Michael was confused. Why did jeremy yell at the generous pour girl? Was he jealous? No, he coulnt be jealous, jerefec liked christine, so he wasnt gay. Michale wondered why jeremy acted like a jealous boyfriend if he wasnt actually michaels boyfriend. He blushed harder.

  
  


Michale felt himself fall more in love with his prep nerd best friend jeremiahn. He coulnts imagine that jeremy felt the same. Or so he THOT…….

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> this was for hayne because ive been shit to them lately and they deserve some good laughs so i hope i did that well :^>
> 
> also my rickjake fic is still happening im just trying to make it perfect (which is pointless because this fandom is dead but hey doesnt stop me from trying)
> 
> block me on tumblr @ withyourbrains


End file.
